wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trędowata/II/01
Kategoria:Trędowata Tom drugi I Lato, wystawa, złota jesień, polowania w Głębowiczach należały do przeszłości. Słotne, zamglone dnie zastąpił mroźny podmuch z północy i siał na obnażoną ziemię wielkie białe płaty. Śnieg sypał, kłębił się, otulał bielą puchów nagie gałązki drzew i wysokie ciemnozielone świerki. Rozścielał na ziemi olbrzymią białą oponę. Zakrywał pola, żółtą, przegniłą trawę, przemieniając świat w grotę z cukrów i kryształu. Słońce oczyściło się z chmur, rozpędziło mgły. Otoczone nieskończoną przestrzenią błękitów, uniosło tarczę wysoko, sypiąc na mleczną ziemię złote blaski. W śniegu krzesało iskry, pełne barw drogich kamieni. Pogoda lśniła cudowną zimową szatą, mróz nadawał jej energię i tęgość, orzeźwiającą ludzi. Ptaki kręciły się wśród zamrożonych drzew z kwileniem radosnym. Czerwone gile odbijały rażąco od białej dekoracji, jak wielkie maki wśród łanów dojrzałej gryki. W Słodkowcach park, ogród, rozłożyste i smukłe krzewy otulają zwoje śniegu. Jezioro, stężałe w uścisku lodowego powiewu, bieli się gładką przestrzenią. Filary ganku i schody pokrywa mroźna powłoka. Zamiast kwitnących róż widać pagórki pokryte śniegiem. Kuliste lipy przed pałacem, oblepione sadzą, wyglądają jak wielkich rozmiarów dmuchawce, tak ich gałązki są delikatne i przezrocze. Z niezmiernie białych przestrzeni płynie martwota, skrzepły spokój i wielka potęga skrystalizowanej natury. Wszystko jest nieruchome, milczące, niepokalanie czyste, zimne w swej piękności, jak posągowe. Na końcu wielkiej alei grabowej, jak w korytarzu z alabastru, stoi pod ciężkimi splotami gałęzi wiotka postać, prawie mała wśród mroźnych olbrzymów. Stefcia opiera się plecami o skostniały pień grabu. Spod czapeczki patrzy na śnieżną przestrzeń i ciemniejszą taśmę drogi. Stoi na wzgórku. Mur okalający park nie zasłania jej widoku. Wzrok leci i leci w sinawą dal, jaskółczym skrzydłem przebija szafirowy wał lasu i pędzi dalej, bez końca. Jest punkt, gdzie się zatrzymuje, dokąd właściwie dąży, punkt świetny, rdzeń wielkiego koła ziemi, co go otacza. Dziewczyna stoi bez poruszenia. Pomyśleć by można, że szron spadający z drzew i ją ścina w posąg, ziębi ostrym tchnieniem. W oczach jej błyszczy tęskna myśl, śle ją na drogę, wysyła daleko... tam, gdzie i dusza rwie się z niepowstrzymaną siłą... Wielkie oczekiwanie czegoś, co napełnia rozkoszą, ale tak subtelną, ze ledwo wyczutą, jest niepokojące jak oczekiwanie katastrofy. W takiej chwili wzrok, słuch skupia się w sobie, wysila do naprężenia i męczy. Żal odwrócić oczy, aby nie stracić jednego momentu, żal się poruszyć, aby nie spłoszyć najlżejszego szelestu. Cała istota ludzka zamienia się w posąg, pod którym można by napisać: „Czy nadejdzie"... szczęście lub rozpacz. W taki posąg oczekiwania zaklętą była Stefcia. Oczy wpiła w drogę, bojąc się ruszyć. Powstrzymywała oddech w piersi, chwytała uchem każdy szmer. Przyszła tu wiedziona przeczuciem, że on ma przyjechać i czeka cierpliwie. Nikt jej nie mówił, nikt się go nie spodziewa, ale ona wie, że już jest w Głębowiczach... jakiś głos jej szepce: „Dziś tu będzie". Wyjeżdżał daleko, na polowania. Długo nie wracał. Musiał odbyć kampanię zaprosin. Jak się ten czas wlókł sennie, bezbarwnie!... Szare, dżdżyste dnie zdawały się płakać, szlochały drzewa. Wichry jękiem zwabiały wcześnie czarne noce, nieskończone, pełne łkań, skargi, ponurej grozy. Wielka melancholia, ociężałość tych dni bez jaśniejszego promyka dławiła serce. Rwało się wszystko głuchą rozpaczą na widok przegniłych liści, szarpanych wichurą, oślizgłych gałęzi, z łopotem bijących o siebie. Ale natura jest usposobienia wesołego, nie znosi długich łkań, nawet po pięknym lecie nie potrafipłakać bez przerwy. Następuje przesyt smutku: wówczas nabiera hartu, zamraża łzy, chce gwałtem przykryć swą zgniliznę, lecz jej brakuje barw. Nie stać ją już na zieleń i kwiaty. Otacza ją blada złość. Tężeje, tworzy zwoje bieli, sypie na drzewa delikatną sadź, na szerokie konary rzuca wielkie szmaty puchów. Jest biała jak panna młoda, ale nie odpowiada tej nazwie. Szpeci ją chłód. Pragnie okrasić się złotem. Rozsuwa ciężkie granatowe zasłony chmur, wypuszczając słońce z uwięzi. Radosny, rozweselony, wyspany, wygląda złocisty krąg na świat Boży i staje w osłupieniu. Blednie z przerażenia, cofając się wysoko w górę. Gdzież są łąki pełne kwiatów? Gdzie owoce, gdzie drzewa zielone, które zmieniły się pod jego tchnieniem w śliczne, jaskrawożółte lub krwawe jak pożar? Rozpanoszyła się biel oślepiająca i pokryła wszystko grubą warstwą. Jakby na urągowisko wywołuje słońce, by spoglądało na jej martwotę. Złoty krąg cola się w górę, rzuca słabe ukośne promienie. Jest nieufne, oburzone. Tyle wieków patrzy ono na kaprysy ziemi i zawsze się zdumiewa. Przez ciąg wiosny i lata zapomina o przyszłych szarzyznach. Szczęście zagłusza wszystko, co nie ma złota w blaskach. Gdyby się działo przeciwnie, rozkosz w szczęściu nie byłaby całkowitą. Słońce wyrzuca sobie własną opieszałość, przygotowuje się do walki z ziemią. Przeczuwa wiele pracy, zanim ten pancerz lodowy rozkruszy, zanim spruje pyszną szatę ze srebrnej lamy, ciężko strojącą świat. Ze wzgardą spogląda na groźne szańce śniegu i systematycznie rozpoczyna pracę. Wypatruje ciekawie, aby znaleźć najsłabsze miejsce, uderzyć i przebić zaporę. Wszędzie napotyka ostre uzbrojenie: chłód, marmur bieli, mróz. Zniechęcone przeglądem zaczyna się zasuwać do snu. Jest gniewne, płonie gorącą falą, stacza się niżej i niżej, zalewając ziemię potopem czerwieni. Ciska na blady koloryt nieba snopy jaskrawych obłoczków – swych paziów. One zapowiadają niewdzięcznej ziemi następującą noc – jako karę słońca. Stefcia stoi w łunie pożarów, rozświetlona, rozbłysła ogniem. Mruży oczy, różowe płomyki ślizgają się po jej twarzy. Dla niej ta biała szata nie przyniosła zmiany. Dnie wloką się tak samo nieskończenie mętne, bezświetlne, jak wówczas gdy mroki i wichry panoszyły się wszechwładnie. Piękna, chłodna biel trwała już czas jakiś, ale srebrna droga pusta. Głucho było w duszy Stefci. I teraz łuny się palą na niebie, idzie mroźna, długa noc. Przeczucia zawiodły: coś, co ją pchało na ten wzgórek, skryło się, pozostało bez nazwy. Droga błyszcząca, wyślizgana złociła się do najdalszych granic zachodem słońca. Białe pola przybrały ton delikatnej barwy różowej. Wierzby strojące drogę miały fioletowe odcienie; im dalej w głąb, tym stawały się bardziej fioletowymi. Małe stadka szafirowych kawek spadały z głośnym krzykiem na zamrożone łany, błyszcząc niby dżety na pluszach. Czasem zrywały się, jakby przestraszone. Nagle w uparcie wpatrzonych oczach Stefci coś zamajaczyło. Na różach pól, w oddali, wśród fioletowych wierzb, ukazał się punkcik drobniutki, zaledwo widoczny. Ale pojawiwszy się, nie zniknął. Rósł w oczach, wyraźniał, potężniał i sunął naprzód. Jak błyskawica, ukazując się, zatamowuje oddech w piersi w oczekiwaniu gromu, tak Stefcia, wpatrzona w płynący punkt, znieruchomiała. W ciszy krwawego zachodu zadźwięczało w oddali i rozlewało się brzmieniem coraz głośniejszym. Dziewczyna, niby rażona gromem, zadrżała. Ramiona jej podniosły się do ucieczki, ale nogi miała jak z ołowiu. Chciała się zerwać, biec w głąb parku i nie mogła. Przestrach, radość, burza wzruszeń odbiła się na jej twarzy. Poznała janczary z Głębowicz. Nie omyliło przeczucie. Z wysiłkiem zdołała się cofnąć głębiej. Oparta o oszroniały pień, z szalonym wirem w pulsach słuchała brzęku janczarów i parskania kłusujących raźno koni. Łowiła uchem lekki skrzyp płóz i delikatne dźwięczenie uprzęży. Spod przymkniętych oczu widziała eleganckie sanki i parę tęgich koni, przykrytych szafirową siatką. Widziała ich wygięte głowy, rozwarte chrapy i oczy czerwone w zachodzie słońca jak pochodnie. Widziała koło uszu końskich powiewające ogony lisie, futrzaną liberię stangreta i lokaja, złote guzy, błyszczące jak świeczki. Serce jej tłukło w piersi, miała wrażenie, że pęknie l że zajdzie coś złego. Wrażenie rosło, stało się strasznym. Sanki przed murem skręciły w bok. Stefcia zdrętwiała, rozkołatane serce zamarło. Siedzący w sankach mężczyzna zrobił nagły ruch, jakby chciał wyskoczyć. Lecz się wstrzymał, tylko drżącą ręką uniósł czapkę, pochylając nisko wytworną głowę. Sanki pomknęły, dźwięcząc już niewidocznymi janczarami. Stefcia schwyciła się za głowę. – Przyjechał! – krzyknęła w obłąkaniu – widział mnie! Szczęście bezmierne wrzało w jej duszy, kipiało we krwi. Porwała się z miejsca i lekka jak ptak pobiegła śnieżną aleją w stronę pałacu. Na zakręcie, koło zamrożonego basenu fontanny, stanęła. Krew zastygła w jej żyłach. Naprzeciw szedł Waldemar. Zbliżał się prędko, w rozpiętym futrze, z oczyma utkwionymi w niej. Obok biegł w susach Pandur, dopadł do Stefci i wesoło poszczekując wspinał się łapami na jej żakiecik. Dziewczyna oniemiała. W głowie jej huczało. On!...on!... Michorowski stanął przy niej, w milczeniu wziął w swe dłonie jej zlodowaciałe ręce. Wpatrzeni w siebie, nie mogli przemówić. Jego oczy były granatowe, fale przelatywały mu przez twarz. A Stefcia, choć niewyraźnie, czuła, że to przełom, że mgły błękitne pierzchają, otwierając złote wrota, aby ukazać jej prawdę niesłychaną a cudowną. Czuła, że jej marzenia, sny niepochwytne ubierają się w formy prawdziwe, przeczucie mówiło, że ta nowa szata będzie jeszcze drogocenniejszą od dawnej. Stefcia przeżywała jedną z chwil, w których dusza ulatuje z człowieka w tęczowej aureoli niezmiernego szczęścia. On cisnął jej ręce w dłoniach, siłą oczu wdzierając się w głąb jej duszy. Stał poważny z męskim dreszczem rozkoszy, z nie znanym dotąd, już rozkwitłym uczuciem. Stał pewny swej siły, świadomy celu, trochę dumny z uroku, jaki wywierał. Pochylił głowę i długo a serdecznie ucałował ręce drżącej Stefci. Oczy jego mówiły: „Czekałaś na mnie... tęskniłaś... oto jestem i... i..." Stefcia zrozumiała, oblał ją gorący war. Powoli, z dygotem szczęścia, wysunęła dłonie z jego rąk i zaczęła iść szybko do pałacu. On postępował obok. Nie mówili do siebie nic. Pandur wyprzedził ich, stanął na marmurowych schodach werandy i patrzył na zbliżającą się parę z podniesioną głową i powagą w swych rozumnych, psich oczach. Dziwił się, że nie uważają na niego. Byli już koło werandy. Nikt nie wychodził. Otwierając drzwi, Waldemar rzekł pierwsze słowa: – Pani odgadła, że dziś przybędę. Czy to przeczucie? – Tak. – Więc sugestia! Jadąc myślałem, że zastanę panią w parku, i... ujrzałem cię w tych zorzach wieczornych. Odesłałem konie od bramy, by cię powitać pierwszą. Słowa jego sprawiały Stefci niewysłowioną rozkosz. Na odgłos otwieranych drzwi zjawił się Jacenty z całym zastępem lokai. Ruch powstał w cichym przed chwilą pałacu. – Ordynat przyjechał – brzmiało wszędzie, wywołując radość ogólną. Do wieczerzy zasiedli wszyscy w wybornych humorach. Pan Maciej, rozczulony przyjazdem wnuka, patrzał na niego jak w obraz. Pani Elzonowska wypytywała Waldemara o polowania i znajomych. Pomimo częstych sprzeczek witała go mile: jego wytworność i trochę sarkastyczny dowcip działały na nią ożywczo. Waldemar odpowiadał na zapytania uprzejmie, ale męczyły go te wywiady. Głównie pani Idalia i pan Ksawery nie dawali mu spokoju. Lucia i Stefcia siedziały najcichsze, tylko dziewczynka bez przerwy wpatrywała się w Waldemara, a Stefcia wyraźnie unikała jego wzroku. Bała się, aby z jej źrenic nie wyczytał tego, co powiedziały jego oczy w zaśnieżonym parku. Nie domyśliła się, że i on odgadł wszystko, że zajrzał do głębi jej duszy, wyczuł tętno jej serca... Ogarniał ją niepokój. Miała wrażenie, że coś wisi w powietrzu i spadnie na jej głowę. Czuła gorączkę, jakiej się doznaje przed odjazdem w daleką podróż, w ostatniej chwili pożegnania z najdroższymi. Męczyła się, nie pojmując, skąd pochodziła ta niepojęta trwoga, coraz bardziej wzrastająca. Lekką bladość na jej twarzy zauważył pierwszy ordynat, dostrzegł po mieszanie dziewczyny, lecz nie chciał jej dręczyć pytaniami wobec wszystkich. Jej niepokój udzielił się jemu... Pan Maciej popatrzał na nią przeciągle. Zachowanie się Stefci zastanowiło go. – Co ci jest, dziecko? – Boję się... – odparła szczerze. Spojrzeli po sobie. Mgła przeleciała po twarzach. – Ale czego? Zapytana uśmiechnęła się blado. – Proszę nie uważać na mnie. To minie... Rozmowa przycichła. Wszyscy byli zwarzeni. Herbatę podano w małym salonie. Przy płonącym kominku, rozmowa ożywiła się. Nagle wszedł służący, niosąc srebrną tackę. Zbliżał się wprost do Stefci. Ona wpiła w niego oczy. – Co to? – spytał ordynat. – Telegram, proszę jaśnie pana, do... – Do mnie! – zawołała Stefcia. Lokaj skłonił się twierdząco. Wszystkich oczy spoczęły na niej, potem na twarzy ordynata. – Tak, do pani – rzekł ten ostatni powstając i oddał jej kopertę. Rozerwała opaskę. Na policzkach miała gorące wypieki. Obecni zataili oddech w piersi. Niepokój nauczycielki przy obiedzie i ten telegram do niej przeraził ich. Stefcia przeczytała i opuszczając papier na kolana, rzekła bezdźwięcznym głosem: – Babcia umarła. Wzywają mię na pogrzeb. Odetchnęli. Spodziewano się czegoś gorszego. Tylko pan Maciej zadrżał, jakby mu widmo zajrzało w oczy. – Czy to zmarła babcia Rembowska? – spytała Lucia. Stefcia wybuchnęła płaczem. – Tak. Biedna babcia! Tak ją kochałam!... Boże! Boże!... – Długo chorowała? – Zmarła nagle w Ruczajewie... Nic nie rozumiem. Babcia bawiła ciągle za granicą. Muszę zaraz jechać, inaczej nie zdążę: telegram spóźniony. Zerwała się z miejsca. Młody Michorowski spojrzał na zegarek. – Czy pani stanowczo chce dziś jechać? – Muszę. Abym tylko zdążyła na pociąg. – Na pociąg pani zdąży, ale trzeba jechać zaraz, a teraz noc. Złożyła ręce błagalnie. – Ja muszę jechać prędko. – Ha, w takim razie każę zaprzęgać. Przeszli do sali jadalnej. Waldemar wydał odpowiednie polecenia. Pani Idalia wzięła Stefcię za rękę. – Musi się pani pakować. Tylko proszę nie płakać. Biedna Stenia! – rzekła całując dziewczynę w czoło. Lucia płakała na dobre. Razem wyszły, udając się do swych pokoi. W sali został pan Maciej w obszernym fotelu. Waldemar chodził nerwowym krokiem ze zmarszczoną brwią i płomieniem w oczach. Pan Ksawery kręcił się sennie. Trwało milczenie. Kroki Waldemara rozlegały się jednostajnie w sali. Wielki zegar tykał poważnie. Pan Maciej siedział zasępiony. Spod brwi rzucał szybkie spojrzenia na chodzącego wnuka. Naraz zapytał: – Czy nie wiesz, jak się nazywała z domu jej babka? Zagadnięty potrząsnął głową przecząco. Starzec dotknął ręką czoła. – Dziwnie mię wzruszył wyjazd Stefci i... ta śmierć. Wszedł lokaj, oznajmiając, że konie gotowe. Za nim weszły panie. Stefcia już w czapeczce na głowie i w ciepłej sukni. Oczy miała zaczerwienione, usta pałające i jasne kolory na twarzy. Wzruszona zbliżyła się z pożegnaniem do pana Macieja. Staruszek bez ceremonii przyciągnął ją do swej piersi. Przemawiał do niej jak ojciec. Lucia płakała rzewnymi łzami. – Stefcia, powrócisz prędko do nas, prawda? – Będę się o to starała. Gdy podeszła do Waldemara, cichy spazm zatkał w jej piersi. Jemu drżały usta. Pierwszy raz wobec wszystkich ucałował jej rękę. Pan Maciej drgnął. Pani Idalia zacięła wargi, zwężając oczy w typowe szpareczki. Lucia spojrzała z rodzajem tryumfu, jakby mówiąc: „Ja o tym dawno wiem". Wychodzili do przedpokoju. Pan Maciej zatrzymał Stefcie za rękę. – Moje dziecko... twoja babka nazywała się Rembowska. Czy tak? – Stefania Rembowska – odrzekła Stefcia i pociągnięta przez Lucię, wyszła z sali. Dziewczynka coś jej szeptała do ucha. Pan Maciej został sam. Drzwi do przedpokoju były otwarte. Oparł się ciężko o ścianę i drżący zwrócił zdumione oczy na żyrandol, jakby liczył w nim pojedyncze światełka. – Co to jest?... Stefania? Co to jest?... Ach, przewidzenie! Postąpił krok i zawołał głośno: – Waldemarze! Stefcia, już ubrana, schodziła do dolnej sieni. Otwierano wielkie drzwi na ganek. Lucia i ordynat szli z nią razem. Pani Idalia, oparta o poręcz schodów, usłyszawszy okrzyk ojca, zawołała: – Waldy, dziadek cię prosi! Trochę niecierpliwie spojrzał na ciotkę i szybko wpadł na górę. W roztargnieniu nie zauważył niepokoju pana Macieja. – Zapytaj Stefci, jak z domu jej babka... Prędzej!... – Co się stało? – Prędzej! Waldemar wybiegł z powrotem. Stefcię zastał na ganku. Lokaj otwierał karetę na saniach. Noc była jasna, księżycowa, skrząca od mrozu i śniegu. Konie parskały, słupy skrzepłej pary wychodziły z ich nozdrzy. Na koźle siedział Benedykt i lokaj kareciany z Głębowicz. Ordynat umieścił Stefcię w karecie. Sam otulał jej nogi wilczura. – Przepraszam. Jak nazywała się babka pani? Stefcia spojrzała zdziwiona. – Rembowska. – To wiem, ale z domu? – Stefania Korwiczówna. Michorowski wstrząsnął się. Krew uderzyła mu do głowy. – Co panu jest? – spytała przerażona Stefcia. – Nic, nic! Do widzenia! Niech pani oszczędza się i... jak najprędzej do nas wraca. Czy dobrze?... Stefcię chwycił płacz. – Nie wiem – wyjąknęła. – Proszę o to bardzo. Ucałował gorączkowo jej ręce i zatrzasnął drzwi. – Benedykt! uważnie jechać. Wawrzyniec niech na dworcu wszystko pani ułatwi – krzyknął. Niecierpliwe konie ruszyły z miejsca. Waldemar patrzał za oddalającą się karetą, po czym odwrócił głowę w stronę, gdzie stały inne sanki. – Pan ordynat jedzie? – spytał Jacenty. – Nie wiem. Pewno nie. Czy aby szczęśliwie dojadą? – Jasna noc, jak dzień. Droga jak po stole i przecie Benedykt na koźle – rzekł uspokajająco Jacenty. Waldemar wszedł do sieni i wstępował na schody ciężkimi krokami. W głowie mu huczało, był blady. Wchodząc na ostatnią kondygnację schodów, zobaczył stojącego u ich szczytu pana Macieja. Starzec wyglądał jak posąg. Nieruchomy, zmartwiały, opierał się ciężko o aksamitną poręcz. Oczy wpił we wnuka. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, z przerażeniem... i zrozumieli się. – Ona?... – jęknął starzec. – Jest wnuczką tamtej – dokończył Waldemar. Pan Maciej chwycił się za piersi. Twarz mu zsiniała. Ordynat poskoczył do niego. – Dziadziu! Na Boga! Starzec zwisł mu bezwładnie w ramionach. W kwadrans potem młody Michorowski wyszedł z sypialni dziadka do wylękłej służby blady, ale spokojny. – Konie, którymi miałem udać się na kolej, niech natychmiast jadą po doktora. Pan zachorował. Służba rozchodziła się w milczeniu.